


A New Mother's Realization

by herecomestroublr



Series: Lord Death Married A Witch?! [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Brief Oral Mention, F/M, Fluff, Healing Magic, Healing Powers, birth mention, brief sex mention, new mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: “Can I?” he looked up with hopeful eyes and smiled when you nodded, rushing to the other side of the bed.“Yes. Just use the hand sanitizer first.” He did as you said, and you gently placed your son in his arms.“I swear to god if you drop my son I’ll fucking castrate you.” Death said, smiling. It didn’t reach his eyes.





	A New Mother's Realization

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 of my non-linear lord death series! i really like the idea of being a mom to death the kid, and who better to write it than myself? 
> 
> also sorry for lord death's foul mouth. i imagine him as a very forward person about sex in my universe
> 
> enjoy, and please kudos if youd like to see more!

Choking back a sob, you smiled as you held your son for the first time. His little mop of black hair barely showing the lines of sanzu, and his little chubby fists clenched together as he slept peacefully in your arms. You smiled widely and looked up at your husband. 

“We did it.” You whispered, tears welling up in your eyes. Lord Death smiled gently, and pulled his chair closer to your bed, placing a hand on your covered knee. 

“ _You_ did it. All I did was fuck your brains out then cum inside you.” Death joked, and you shifted to hold your newborn son in one arm to smack your husband upside the head. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, messing up his already messy hair even more. “Sorry! Sorry!” 

You give him an irritated smile, and look down at your tiny son again. 

“Death the Kid. He’s going to get _so_ much shit for his name.” You chuckled and brushed some of his hair away from his little sleeping face. 

“One day he’ll just be Death. Then he won’t have to worry about that.” Death looked a bit sad. 

“Hey, there’s no need to think like that. It’ll be a long while before that happens.” You said, gently holding his cheek in his hand. “RIght now, just live in the moment. Look at our beautiful son.” You said happily. “I spent 47 hours in labor for this little guy. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t passed out from exhaustion already.”

“So am I.” Death chuckled. “Your powers are probably helping heal you though.” He gestured to the dip between your legs. 

“Probably.” You smiled, and there was a knock on the closed door. “Come in.” You called out. 

The door opened, and a disheveled and pale-faced spirit came into the room. You held back a laugh at his disturbed state and Death’s shoulder’s shook. 

“Kami’s trying to kill me.” 

“Oh?” Death said calmly. 

“I was trying to _help_ , I really was! But she kicked me out of the delivery room. I told the nurse I’d be here when she wanted me back.” 

“Sucks for you, I guess.” You shrugged. 

It was almost a setup, really. Halfway through your own labor, your pregnancy buddy Kami Albarn went into labor as well. While you suffered through the immense pain caused by your hybrid child(A powerful witch and a death god. What a combo), Kami was rushed into the hospital due to the fact that she had broken a leg at some point, and they didn’t want to take any risks with a pregnant woman who couldn’t walk on her own. Kami was a force of nature, and you kind of felt bad for Spirit. He couldn’t even see his own daughter being born! How sad. 

“ _N-not helping!_ ” Spirit whined, plopping into another chair as a nurse came in. Spirit ignored her(for once). 

“Lady Death? It’s time for your first breastfeeding lesson. Visitors--” She looked towards Spirit, who was leaning down, face in his hands. 

“He’s fine.” You waved her off, and she nodded reluctantly. 

“I’ll go retrieve the breastfeeding teacher.” The nurse bowed to Lord Death and left the room. 

“Do you mind if I watch?” Spirit mumbled. Lord Death glared, and his voice went scary. 

“ _Any particular reason why, Death Scythe?_ ” Your husband growled out lowly.

“I just wanna know how to help Kami! She already kicked me out of the room…” He pouted, and suddenly you realized how truly young they were. 

Sure, you and Lord Death were over 1000 years old, and everyone was young to you, but Spirit, he was 18. Barely a legal adult. And his wife was barely younger than him. They were kids. Kids shouldn’t have to deal with shit like this. 

“Of course you can, Spirit. Come here. Do you want to see him?” You said gently, looking over at Spirit with motherly eyes. Death looked a bit taken aback but quickly understood when he looked at your soul. Sympathy. 

“Can I?” he looked up with hopeful eyes and smiled when you nodded, rushing to the other side of the bed. 

“Yes. Just use the hand sanitizer first.” He did as you said, and you gently placed your son in his arms. 

“ _I swear to god if you drop my son I’ll fucking castrate you._ ” Death said, smiling. It didn’t reach his eyes. 

Spirit gulped, and tightened his grip a bit, sifting the newborn in his arms until Death the Kid was comfortable. Surprisingly enough, he stayed asleep and calm throughout the whole exchange. Spirit though was a bit more emotional. 

“He’s so beautiful.” Spirit’s eyes started watering up. Gosh, he was a softie. “I can’t wait to see my _own_ little girl. My little Maka.” He smiled down at Death the Kid softly. “You’re going to be great friends with my daughter one day, aren’t you?” 

“Of course he will, Spirit.” You said as the breastfeeding coach came in. 

Spirit looked up when the door opened and tried to hand Kid back to you, but you held up a hand. He looked nervous, but you nodded your head towards your husband. Spirit glanced and Lord Death, then at Kid, and began slowly walking around the bed. The handoff was smooth, and Spirit went back to the other side with the coach. 

“Afternoon Lord and Lady Death. My name is Michael. How about we get this started?” The coach said and smiled, using hand sanitizer before putting on long gloves. 

You smiled and nodded, and the coach helped you pull down your hospital gown. 

“So first, let's go over some anatomy to make sure you understand the process…”

\--------

Death the Kid asleep in his new room, and baby supplies put away in their new and proper places, you let yourself melt into the soft bed of the master bedroom. 

You were absolutely exhausted and just wanted to sleep and relax. You hadn’t been home in almost a week and missed your own house and clothes. You sighed and rolled onto your stomach. Just as you closed your eyes, the door to the room opened. 

“[Name]? Are you okay?” Death called out, walking to your side after closing the door behind him. You felt the bed dip beside you and turned your head to look at your husband. 

“I am sore and tired, and I would like to relax or turn into a blob.” You told him, and he chuckled. 

“Well, I can’t turn you into a blob, but I can help you relax…” He trailed off, and you felt his hand creep towards your inner thigh, and gently massage. You giggled a bit.

“You’re just a horny teenage boy, aren’t you?” Death laughed and flipped you over gently, crawling on top of you. 

“ _Yes_. I am. Can I eat you out now?” 

“ _No._ But you can massage my feet. I’m still really sore.” Death sighs, and you rolled back onto your stomach. The bed shifted, and then cool, soothing hands were massaging your feet. 

“How long did the doctor say it would take to heal?” He asked quietly. 

“For a normal woman, about 6 weeks. But they’re not sure with me because I’m a witch, _and_ my healing abilities speed up my own healing process. It’s a guessing game, really. I’ll tell you when I’m normal.”

“You do realize I’ll ask every day either way.” You grinned into the pillow at his comment. 

“I know.”

Death chuckled but was cut off by the sound of crying coming over the baby monitor. He sighed and got up as you rolled over and sat up. The crying lasted a few seconds and then stopped. Your husband came back into the room looking mildly surprised and cradling your son in his arms.

“As soon as he saw me, he stopped crying.” You held out your arms and Death handed you Kid. “He’s hungry. His soul is very informative.” He continued and watched as you prepared to nurse your son.

“He won’t appreciate you reading his soul wavelength when he’s older.” You chastised. Death shrugged and grinned.

“Then I just won’t tell him!”


End file.
